


It All Ends With Staying Fresh And Being Off The Hook.

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Kinda dark or well it is dark, Other, after octo expansion and splat2 story mode, bad end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: “An impossible choice”Inspired by “It All Ends With Fresh” by UnusualBox on YouTube https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6C0KDg0trgM(I apologize it’s short)





	It All Ends With Staying Fresh And Being Off The Hook.

Everything was quiet..dead quiet and she hated it Inkopolis Square abandoned and ruined the yellow inkling girl with original tentacle style walked barefoot on the sand as she approached the ocean taking off her White Arrowbands and dropping them to the ground her blue eyes widened as she looked ahead it happened a few months ago the final splatfest was Squid Sisters vs Off The Hook after a intense splatfest the squid sisters proved victorious of course. 

It went down quickly squid sisters fans and off the hook fans fighting about the win and it broke out into a war of sorts. Not just splatting but actually killing each other and not respawning..octolings and inklings tearing eachother apart just like the great turf war but it wasn’t just octolings vs inklings this time. It was everybody fighting now with deadly consequences.

The inkling girl remembered having to run and hide seeing the bodies of friends and strangers seeing others being splatted and never appearing again. The screams and cries echoed through her head making her scream in return to block them out and making her almost fall to the ground because of the traumatic memories.

Eventually weeks and months went by and everything went into ruins the squid sisters and off the hook disappeared and never returned. The Squidbeak Splatoon agents tried to stop but they were all killed in the process even the Cap’n and Octavio died as well from an unknown cause the world was destroyed and no longer of use it seemed.

Sanitized Octarians wiped out as well and everything and everyone gone. The world was bleak and cold with its only survivor staring out into the ocean feeling her hearts pound as if they would burst out of her chest at any moment.

She couldn’t take it and looked down at her hands they had the colors of the squid sisters and off the hook splatfests team ink on them and she brought her hands to cover her eyes and wailed loudly sobbing and crying as she was the only one left in a hopeless and ruined world.

The yellow inkling fell to her knees and after quite sometime stopped sobbing and felt around on the sand next to her and picked up a lone Splattershot and opened her mouth putting the front of the weapon into her mouth and shutting her eyes completely. How had she managed to survive all this war? It was simple she never chose a side...she didn’t want to “Stay Fresh” she didn’t want to be “Off The Hook” and so she had stood by and watched the world before her crumble and shatter like glass.

She took a deep breath and trembled her fingers ready to press against the trigger of the splattershot and so they did she splatted herself disappearing just like in a turf war but she’d never respawn just like everyone else. All that was left was a puddle of yellow ink in her place slowly dripping down the sand and into the water.

Was it truly worth it? Did we have to Stay Fresh? Did we want to be Off The Hook?  
No...we will never know because nobody survive and it all ends here over our simple little game taken to far.


End file.
